DE 10 2004 023 631 A1 discloses a hydrostatic-mechanical transmission with a radial piston motor with a crankshaft, the crankshaft driving a spur gear which is actively connected with another spur gear and powers the drive output.
Transmissions of this type are used for example in working machines such as wheel loaders.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a hydrostatic-mechanical transmission with improved efficiency.